


Improbabilities

by galacticdrift (Ancalime)



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP, complete and total unrepentant smut, porncember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalime/pseuds/galacticdrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon gives Jack and Eugene sex dice. Sex ensues.</p>
<p>That it, that's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improbabilities

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend this is an improbably large cot, okay? Also these dice are, like, D8s.

"Halloo the Holden-Woodses!" Simon's voice was loud and exuberant outside the tent, and he rapped 'Shave and a Haircut' on the wooden block hanging by the flap before sticking his head in.

"Cute," Eugene said, rolling his eyes, but the impression of his irritation was softened by Jack giggling at his side, curling forward with a hand over his mouth.

"It's all right, we can be the Woods-Holdens," Jack said as he recovered and looked up at Simon, his curly hair in its perpetual and inevitable state of disarray. Simon wasn't even sure Jack Holden would tame his hair the day he and Eugene got married.

"Brought you boys something." He fished around in the tiny pocket of his running shorts and made a satisfied noise as he fished out what he was looking for and tossed them towards where Jack and Eugene sat huddled together under a blanket, a book in Eugene's lap.

They landed on the open pages of the book with a small plastic clatter, and Eugene tipped his head to one side as he looked down.

"Caress...ear?" Eugene frowned, then let out an exasperated sigh only to be startled by Jack's hand ("Simon, you didn't!") brushing through his shaggy hair and over the curve of his ear.

"My turn!" Jack grabbed the dice and rolled them onto the book again. "Ooh. 'Bite hands.'"

He held up a hand and beamed at Eugene's expression of exasperation. "Are we really doing this?"

"Yup." Jack nodded, and Eugene wrapped his fingers around his wrist.

"In front of Simon?"

"Yup." Jack's voice took a sharp dive downwards, and Simon felt his eyebrows climbing in response.

Eugene glared at Jack and nipped at his fingers, quick and sharp from his pinky to his thumb, before sinking his teeth into the meat of Jack's hand. Jack let out a hiss of breath at the bite, then exhaled on a shaky laugh as Eugene let Jack's hand drag out of his mouth only gradually, visible teethmarks left in the skin, eyebrows furrowed and gaze still hard.

Jack glanced over to Simon and, apparently, decided to push his luck. "Gene, want to roll one as a thank you for Simon?"

"No." Eugene's voice was flat.

Jack picked up the dice and rattled them in his hand threateningly. "Come on. Either you roll or I'll roll."

Eugene glanced between Jack and Simon, then plucked the dice from Jack's open hand and rolled them on the book. "Fine."

His voice could have cut glass when he read the results. "Kiss neck."

"C'mere, Simon."

Simon was never one to turn down some free necking. He slipped into the tent and bent down, and Jack reached up to curl a hand around his neck. Simon caught a glimpse of Eugene's frustrated expression as Jack planted one on his neck, a lingering open-mouthed kiss that Simon could feel bringing the blood up to his skin.

"Enough," Eugene said, and Simon opened his half-lidded eyes to look over at him.

"My turn?" Simon said, and the look that crossed Jack's face was more often seen on Christmas morning when a brand new red bicycle appeared under the tree.

It was Jack's turn to pluck the dice from Eugene's hand. Gene stiffened and let out a soft noise of protest when Jack tossed them back onto Eugene's lap.

"Caress nipple," Jack read from the dice which lay on the pages of the book that had been forgotten between them.

Simon reached out and let his hand skate up Eugene's side, the fabric of his sweater catching under Simon's touch just a little, until his hand lifted up over Eugene's pecs and his thumb dragged along a pretty good estimate of where his nipple must be. He was rewarded with the slight catch in Eugene's breath as he met his eyes, his hand pressing down just a little, his thumb circling, Gene's skin seeping warmth through the sweater. Eugene was still glaring daggers at him when his hand stilled, and Simon kept a small laugh to himself but couldn't stop his lips from twitching upward.

"Let me," Simon said, and picked up the dice from where he was leaning forward into Eugene's personal space. He placed them into Eugene's hand, but didn't break eye contact with Eugene as they dropped and rattled to a stop. Eugene glanced down.

"Fondle genitals."

Simon leaned back a bit, sinking to one knee in front of the cot as Gene shouldered him aside and reached over to settle a hand high on Jack's thigh; Jack had shoved off the blanket from both their laps as soon as Eugene spoke, knocking the book and the dice to the ground by Simon's knee. His eyes were bright as he braced himself with both hands behind him on the cot.

"Go on, then." Jack's voice was rough as he stared at Eugene, who let his hand move slowly up Jack's thigh to palm the front of his boxers. His touch was possessive, familiar -- confident and unerring in his knowledge of what Jack liked, and Simon felt a flicker of jealousy in a corner of his heart.

Jack's head tipped back but he kept his eyes on Eugene, lips parting just a little, hips tilting upward as Eugene shifted his hand, long fingers teasing at the cock and balls beneath Jack's underwear. When he lifted his hand, Simon could see Jack's cock was half-hard, starting to tent his boxers.

"Give me the dice." Jack flicked his eyes over to Simon, who fumbled through the blanket until he found them again.

"With pleasure," he said, his own voice hoarse.

Jack tossed them on the bed. "Suck ear."

He looked back up at Eugene, a smile crossing his face. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"You-- what, me and Simon?"

"Yeah." Jack's smile became a full-on smirk, and he tried to shove Eugene toward Simon. Gene was having none of it, though, and rocked back on the cot, nearly knocking Simon off from where he was leaning on the edge.

Simon looked over to Jack and opened his mouth, a quip about Canadian politeness on the tip of his tongue when he saw movement in his peripheral vision and Eugene grabbed hold of him by the neck and shoulder. All he managed was a choked noise, eyes going wide, as he felt a rush of warm breath on his ear followed my the heat and wetness of lips wrapping around his earlobe.

He could still see Jack, over Eugene's shoulder, watching the two of them with his own hand having replaced Gene's over his cock, rubbing in idle motion.

"Want another go?" Simon asked, swallowing hard against the press of Eugene's fingers on his throat. He didn't get a verbal reply, but Jack's expression as he grabbed the dice spoke volumes.

He heard Jack's throaty chuckle before he spoke. "'Pinch ass.' Are these American? I bet they are."

Simon reached around and got in a good squeeze and grope before pinching Eugene through his sweatpants. In response Eugene growled, right in his ear, and he felt the sting of teeth as he bit down on Simon's earlobe. A shiver ran through him and he swayed forward, grabbing the edge of the cot to steady himself.

"Roll again," he heard, and through eyes half-closed with pleasure Simon saw surprise cross Jack's face as he glanced at Eugene.

Whatever the dice landed on, Jack wasn't satisfied; Simon saw him flick one of the dice with a finger before he cleared his throat and spoke, a distinct note of satisfaction in his voice. "'Suck nipple.'"

Eugene's hands were hard at Simon's waist, grip unyielding and fingers digging into the skin. Simon was way ahead of him as he started to push his shirt up, stripping it off over his head and chucking it at the tent wall. As Eugene dipped his head and a rush of warm breath tickled Simon's chest, he flicked an opaque glare upwards. Simon plastered on a smarmy grin.

"Well?"

Pain lanced through him as Eugene bit his nipple and he yelped. Grabbing a handful of Eugene's hair, he gave it a light shake as the bite turned to wet suction, the tip of Gene's tongue circling in a way that had him shivering all over again. "He said 'suck,' not 'bite off.' You've not got a little tickle in your throat, have you Gene? Feeling a little under the weather, maybe a little off-color?"

Simon looked over at Jack's bitten-off curse to see that the blood had rushed out of his face. "God, no, I didn't mean-- it was just a joke, that's all--"

"Shut up," Eugene said as he lifted his head, and clamped a hand down over Simon's mouth. "Just-- shut up, all right? Jack, give me the dice."

Jack passed them over, still looking a little queasy and pale, and Eugene rolled them. "'Kiss ass.' Perfect. Jack, roll over and pass the dice back."

Jack curled around on the cot and Eugene, who had both hands on Simon's head now, manhandled him toward Jack as best he could -- which was pretty well, it turned out. Simon chalked it up to the extra upper body strength he'd been developing after losing the leg.

As he pulled down Jack's boxers, he planted a loud, smacking kiss on his flank and shifted farther onto the cot to follow the curve of Jack's arse and pepper it with open-mouthed kisses. He felt Eugene grab his hand and put the dice into them. "Roll."

Simon worked them in his hand for a moment, attention elsewhere, then let them drop without looking. Behind him, Eugene's voice was a little uneven as he spoke."Tease genitals. Jack?"

Jack shifted under Simon, craning his neck to look at Eugene.

"C'mere," Simon heard, in a hesitant lilt, and then Jack was clambering over him -- and the rest of the way out of his boxers -- to fall into Eugene's lap. He felt a knee in his side and squirmed mostly out from under where Jack was doing his inadvertent best to pin his upper body to the cot. He came up behind Jack and scooted onto the cot, one leg tucked under him and the other stretching out and off the edge into space.

Eugene's hand was gentle on Jack's head, fingers buried in the ginger curls, wholly opposite of how he'd handled Simon, and his face had softened as well. Simon watched as Jack pulled down Eugene's sweats and underwear, the two of them shifting and adjusting with well-established familiarity. He watched Eugene's eyes flutter shut, chest hitching, as Jack just breathed down the length of his cock. Watched Jack's neck and shoulders work as he let his lips just graze along the shaft, one hand splayed across Eugene's hip, his thumb brushing over the abundant dark hair between his legs.

"Fuck--" Eugene bit off, and Jack turned his head just enough to glance back at Simon.

"Roll the dice again."

Simon had to fumble through the sheets for them, having no idea where he'd dropped them last time. "Suck genitals."

He caught a glimpse of a wicked smile on Jack's face before he turned it up to look at Eugene. "'Your turn.'"

"I'm not blowing Simon," Gene said, though his considering glance suggested he might be brought around to the idea, in time.

"Wasn't asking you to." Jack scooted up onto his hands and knees and turned around, legs on either side of Eugene's waist and one hand behind him, bracing himself on the edge of the cot next to Simon's knee.

"I can be possessive, too," he added, and held out his free hand. Eugene took it, lacing his fingers with Jack's, and leaned forward. From over Jack's shoulder, Simon was presented with a front-row view of Eugene kissing his way down Jack's stomach before wrapping his lips around the tip of Jack's cock. Jack's arm trembled, and Simon curled a hand around his shoulder, letting his fingers trail down Jack's arm to where his hand gripped the edge of the cot.

"Ease back," he muttered in Jack's ear, and was rewarded with Jack letting himself drop backward, his stomach jumping as Eugene continued to tease just the head of his cock. His head settled against Simon's hip, propped up against his stomach just enough to watch Eugene go down on him.

"Christ," Jack whispered, and Simon slipped a hand between them to palm at his own erection. Jack glanced upward.

"Enjoying the show?" A wavering laugh slipped out of Simon before he could stop it, and Eugene apparently decided he'd had enough of teasing and let Jack's cock slide further into his mouth, cheeks hollowing around it. Simon could feel Jack tense up, his breath catching and a high soft whine coming from his throat.

Jack shifted over just a little and reached up across his body with his free hand. "Simon, gimme--"

Simon understood as their fingers caught, and he pulled his cock free from his running shorts and underwear, guiding Jack's hand until he could wrap his fingers around it and pull. The sensation had him bending forward, his breath hissing out as he tried to keep his eyes on Eugene. Eugene, for his part, was bobbing his head like a goddamn apple at Halloween, and Jack let out a long groan, his fingers tightening around Simon's cock.

"'S so good, Gene, God, just keep going like that--" Jack couldn't seem to decide between closing his eyes or keeping them open, right up until Simon felt him seize up and shudder, hips flexing, Eugene swallowing him down until his nose was buried in pubic hair. His fingers spasmed around Simon's cock and Simon wrapped a hand around his, kept them both moving as Jack came until he followed after, spurting out over Jack's chest and shoulder.

Eugene licked his lips, something about his entire posture screaming smugness, right up until Simon leaned forward over Jack and grabbed his cock.

"He likes it pretty tight," Jack said, and Eugene's head dropped, an open-mouthed moan muffled against Jack's hip as Simon squeezed. "Just like that, you've got the hang of it. Take it slow. There you go."

The angle and the reach was almost more awkward than he could bear, but the way Eugene responded to Jack directing his hand was -- intoxicating, to say the least.

"Give it a little twist, he's close now." Jack cupped Eugene's head with his hands, and Eugene had tilted his head to suck on Jack's thumb, hips rocking forward to meet Simon's hand.

"A little harder -- no really, a little more -- there, there he goes. Love you, Gene." Jack's voice was drowsy but pleased as Eugene came, his chest and stomach a mess of his and Simon's spattered come. Eugene swiped a handful of the sheets over Jack to clean him off before pillowing his head on Jack's stomach. All three of them took a moment to catch their breath.

Jack glanced up at Simon, hand patting around on the sheets until he came up with the dice. "Thanks, mate. Really appreciate it."


End file.
